koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Online/Officers
In Dynasty Warriors: Online, players can fight under the banner of famous characters like Zhao Yun or Lu Bu once they attain the rank of guard. The benefits of serving them are daily rewards gained with each visit as well as domestic and battle bonuses. Later updates provide them with unique skills and favored formations used in Conquest. When an officer trusts the player enough, they may offer quests that yield better rewards. Trust is earned by winning battles and fulfilling domestic quests that match the officer's preference. Likewise, it drops significantly if the player decides to switch allegiance to another character. Origins *'Anding' (E-3) - A major city in Liang Province. Also the home of the Han general, Huangfu Song. During the period of Wei, he was transferred to Yong Province. *'Baxi' (E-6) - Home to officers Gan Ning of Wu and Wang Ping of Shu. It was formally part of Bajun but was divided into three following the end of the Later Han. *'Beihai' (J-2) - A country within Qing Province. The famous scholar Kong Rong used to live here. It is also the home of Liu Bei's scholar, Sun Qian. *'Beiping' (J-1) - You Beiping, the central city of You Province. It is the home of Wu's Cheng Pu. *'Bohai' (I-2) - Nanpi, a city located in the territory bordering Bohai Bay. This is where the warlord of the Later Han, Yuan Shao, based himself. *'Chaisang' (J-6) - A territory bordering the Chang Jiang and the location of Wu's naval base. Zhou Yu and Sun Quan were garrisoned here. *'Chang'an' (F-4) - The capital city and home to the Early Han Dynasty. After Dong Zhuo seized control of the Imperial Palace, he forced the capital to be moved to Chang'an. *'Changsha' (H-7) - Located in the south of Jing Province. Its prefect, Han Xuan, fought against Liu Bei. His officer Huang Zhong was an even match for Guan Yu, but they were defeated due to the defection of Wei Yan. *'Mt. Chang' (H-2) - A territory within Ji Province. Shu officer Zhao Yun is from Changshan territory. *'Chengdu' (D-6) - Main city in the Sichuan basin. Known as the Land from the Heavens since ancient times, it is Shu's heartland. *'Chenliu' (I-4) - The home of the fierce general, Dian Wei. Emperor Xian, the last Emperor of the Later Han, was the King of Chenliu before being deposed by Dong Zhuo. *'Donghai' (K-4) - A territory within Xu Province. It was home to Liu Bei's officer Mi Zhu, as well as Wang Lang, who went to join Cao Cao after fighting against Sun Ce. *'Dongjun' (I-3) - A territory in Yan Province, the major city being Puyang. Lu Bu's strategist Chen Gong, Cao Cao's trusted general Cheng Yu, and Pan Zhang of Wu are all from here. *'Donglai' (K-2) - A territory located in Qing Province. It is the home of Liu Yong and his officer Taishi Ci, who fought against Sun Ce. *'Dunhuang' (A-1) - An oasis of a city located along the Silk Road. The area was originally run by foreign tribes until it was conquered and developed by the Han. *'Guilin' (F-8) - A territory located in Jiao Province. It has been famous for the limestone in its karst topography since ancient times. *'Hanzhong' (E-5) - The home of Zhang Lu's Way of the Celestial Master movement. During his Northern Campaign, Zhuge Liang wanted to capture Hanzhong in this territory. *'Hedong' (G-3) - Known for its rock salt. Jie Province is most famous as the home of Guan Yu. It is also home to Wei officer, Xu Huang, who hailed from Neidong. *'Henei' (H-3) - A territory containing Mengjin that can be seen across the Yellow River from Luoyang. It is famous for being the home of Sima Yi's clan. *'Hongnong' (F-3) - A territory under the control of Sili. The Emperor Liu Bian was deposed by Dong Zhuo and appointed as the Prince of Hongnong. *'Huiji' (J-7) - Home of the Han's Zhu Jun and Wu's Dong Xi. Known for the "Shame of Huiji" where Wu forces defeated Goujian. *'Jiangling' (G-6) - A major city in the south of Jing Province. After the Battle of Chibi, Cao Cao appointed Cao Ren to protect the city. *'Jiangxia' (H-6) - A strategic location in Jing Province. It is the home of Liu Zhang. It was here that Liu Biao appointed Huang Zu to defend against attacks from Sun Ce and Sun Quan. *'Jianning' (D-7) - A territory located in southern Yi Province. A number of small tribes other than the Han reside here. The Nanman King, Meng Huo, is from here. *'Jianye' (K-5) - Sun Quan is said to have renamed this place after hearing Zhang Hong's prophecies. This is the present day Nanjing. Later, it would be the capital of the Southern Dynasties. *'Jiaozhi' (F-9) - This is the present-day Hanoi. Although not mentioned in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, it is believed that Shie Xie introduced Confucianism to Vietnam. *'Jin Castle' (C-3) - A territory located in Liang Province. It is the home of Han Sui, who constantly rebelled against Ma Teng and Ma Chao. *'Jiujiang' (J-5) - A territory located in Yang Province. The main city of Shouchun was used as a base by Yuan Shu. The Wu officers Zhou Tai and Jiang Qin are from here. *'Jiuqian' (B-1) - An oasis of a city located along the Silk Road. It was said that a spring located here produced water that tasted like wine. *'Juyan' (C-1) - An inland sea once existed here during the Three Kingdoms period. However, by the 14th century, it had become a desert. *'Langxie' (J-3) - A territory in Xu Province known for being the home of Zhuge Liang. Wang Shi and others from Langye were active in the area. *'Liaoxi' (K-1) - A territory within You Province. Members of the Han and various foreign tribes lived here. It is also the home of the hero of the Later Han, Gongsun Zan. *'Lingling' (G-8) - A territory in the south of Jing Province. One of the areas Liu Bei seized after the Battle of Chibi. Huang Gai of Wu was from here. *'Longxi' (D-4) - A territory in Liang Province and also the home of Dong Zhuo. Zhuge Liang attacked this are during his Northern Campaign. *'Lujiang' (I-6) - A territory bordering the Chang Jiang in Yang Province. It is the home of Wu officers Zhou Yu, Ding Feng and Chen Wu, as well as the mysterious Zuo Ci. *'Luling' (I-8) - A territory made by Sun Ce from Yuzhang. The area was known for being the home of the Shanyue tribes who fought with Wu generals. *'Luoyang' (G-4) - The capital city of the Later Han Dynasty. Ruined after Dong Zhuo's uprising, it was restored by Cao Pi to serve as the base of the Wei Kingdom. *'Nan'an' (C-6) - Territory famous for its salt mines and tea. Home to the sacred Mt. Emei in Sichuan. *'Nanhai' (H-8) - This territory included the present-day Hong Kong and Macao. It was located within Jiao Province. It is believed that the area had engaged in trade with India. *'Peiguo' (J-4) - Home of the founder of the Han Dynasty, Liu Bang. Both relatives of Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun were from here. It was also the home of the famous doctor, Hua Tuo. *'Runan' (I-5) - Home of Lu Meng, Yuan Shao, and Yuan Shu. Following the Yellow Turban Rebellion, many remnants of the Yellow Turbans came here as well. *'Shangyong' (F-5) - It is where the forces of Wei and Shu struggled for supremacy along the border of Jing and Yi Provinces. It is also where Sima Yi quickly obliterated the forces of Prefect Meng Da. *'Taiyuan' (G-2) - Jinyang, the central city in Bing Province. It was the location of the Zhao capital during the warring states period. *'Tianshui' (D-3) - A territory in Liang Province also known as Hanyang. It is the home of Shu officer Jiang Wei. *'Wu' (K-6) - Home of the Sun Family and Lu Xun. The four major families of Wu built their legacy here. *'Wudu' (E-4) - A stronghold neighboring Hanzhong. Chen Shi (the father of Chen Shou, the author of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms) attacked here during Zhuge Liang's Northern Campaign. *'Wuling' (G-7) - A territory in the south of Jing Province. Following the Battle of Chibi, Liu Bei came to Jing Province where Zhang Fei defeated Jin Xuan. *'Wuwei' (C-2) - A major city within Liang Province. It is also the home of Zhang Xiu and Jia Xu, who opposed Cao Cao. *'Xiangyang' (G-5) - The central city of Jing Province. It thrived amidst the chaos as a city of learning under the rule of Liu Biao. It is also the home of Pang Tong and Ma Liang. *'Xuchang' (H-4) - The last capital of the Later Han. After the death of Dong Zhuo, it was Cao Cao who returned here with the Emperor. *'Yanmen' (I-1) - A territory located in Bing Province. A group of foreign tribes descended upon it from the north. It was also the home of the Wei general Zhang Liao. *'Yingchuan' (H-6) - A territory within You Province. Many of Cao Cao's servants such as Xun Yu, Zhong Yao and Guo Jia came from here. *'Yinping' (D-5) - Zhuge Liang captured this area during his Northern Campaign. It was later the location of the attacked by Deng Ai against Shu. *'Yong'an' (F-6) - Formerly known as Baidi. Liu Bei spent most of his time here. It was renamed Yong'an after the Battle of Yiling. *'Yongchang' (B-8) - A territory located in southern Yi Province. Formerly a portion of Jianning, but it was split up after Zhuge Liang's Southern Campaign. It was also home to Shu's Lu Kai. *'Yunnan' (C-8) - A territory located in southern Yi Province. The area was split up after Zhuge Liang quelled Yong Kai and Meng Huo's rebellions. There were many small tribes located here. *'Yuzhang' (I-7) - A territory within Yang Province. The main city is Nanchang. Zhuge Liang's uncle, Zhuge Xuan, was the prefect of the area. *'Zhangye' (B-2) - An oasis located in Liang Province. One of Dong Zhuo's men, Guo Si, is from this area. *'Zitong' (C-5) - The location where Liu Bei fought Liu Zhang in his attack on Yi Province. It later separated from Guanghan and became part of Zitong. Rank Players can advance their current rank by accumulating enough honor points and fulfilling specific quests or requirements. Gaining higher ranks is necessary to serve under officers or equip stronger weapons. Each time the player receives a promotion, their weekly salary increases. Formations Each officer has a particular preference for certain formations employed in the game's Conquest battles. Depending on the current size and type of their formation, the player's forces can overcome larger enemy units with considerable ease. Officers - Officer Roster= In each new scenario, the player must decide which faction they wish to join in order to work for a particular officer. Aside from certain campaigns, characters will only be active in eras they historically appeared in. Campaigns= |-|Rosters= }} Category:Gameplay